


In It for the Rush

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, i guess we'll find out, im not really sure yet, probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like James planned this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a shit ton of liberties here, none of the shit in this fic ever happened. But you already knew that.

It’s not like James planned this.

He would have had to have been drunk, high, and a little bit delirious to have even remotely considered planning anything close to this. In all honesty, it would have been the worst plan in the world, including the time he planned on trying to get Suzy to take home the waitress _and_ the waiter at that diner they went that one time. He might have been able to swing one or the other, but not both.

James did not plan on falling in love with Niki Lauda.

See, after Suzie left, James had decided that getting involved with people was just fucking stupid. Sure, he could still fuck them (no way was he gonna quit that) but he was not going to do relationships with them anymore.

Which is why when a certain Austrian rat with an overbite wormed his way into his heart, he knew he was in trouble. Because relationships _are a bad idea._

And it was all Lauda’s fault.

It started at one of the races that Niki won. James couldn’t be arsed to remember which one, he had been busy sulking at the second place stand next to Niki.

He’d looked up to glare at Lauda, but had been blinded by the sun.

He squinted up and Niki moved his head to block the light.

James jaw had dropped. The sun was just behind Niki’s head, shining through his curls. Lauda was grinning down at him and raising the trophy above his head.

“See something you like, arschloch?” Lauda said.

For a moment, James was astounded by this comment, that Niki could possibly have said something flirtatious. And of course, Lauda ruins it.

“Well, I’m sorry, Hunt, but this trophy is mine.”

James stared for a minute and then burst out laughing.

Niki’s smile faltered. Then he started laughing too.

The reporters are visibly surprised, and then they’re loving it, snapping pictures and cheering.

And then James reaches up and grabs Niki’s hand and yanks himself up on the first place podium.

Their wreaths makes it hard for them to both stand up and they cling together just to stay upright. James pulls his wreath off his neck and waves it around like Niki’s doing with his trophy. They’re still holding each other, James’s arm around Niki’s waist and Niki’s arm around his shoulders.

And when James looks over to Niki, who’s smiling victoriously, and realizes he wants to take Niki’s face in his hands and bring it to his and kiss the living daylights of him, that’s when he realizes that he is completely and totally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so I don't know where this is going, but right now I am totally obsessed with Rush. I watched it at the local theatre in my city and the whole time I was thinking "oh my god, they're so gay" and then I bought it because I loved it so much. I watched it for a second time, and I thought it was just as gay as I did the first time. I felt weird about it, thinking maybe I was reading too much into it. then after searching the Rush tag I remembered that tumblr and ao3 thinks everyone's gay. so this is the result. Sorry I'm not sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, next chapter

By the time James realizes it, it’s too late. Every time he looks at Niki, he still thinks _Rat_ , but it’s no longer scathing, it’s fond, with an addendum. _My rat_.

So yes, James is fucked, fucked to hell, and it’s entirely too late to do anything about it.

After the race when James realizes, when he knows that he wants Niki, might even love Niki, that’s when everything starts going downhill.

He loses a couple of races, mostly because he’s distracted by Niki, wanting to hate him, but can’t. He knows that if he could just get his act together and admit to himself that it’s not a big deal, so he’s got a crush on his rival, he could focus. He’s not distracted by sexual stuff about Niki, he’s not an animal, he can suspend his labido for a race, it’s the moral turmoil.

What he’s got to do is accept it. Yes, accept it.

Which is a lot easier said than done.

First, he tries ignoring Niki, avoiding him. That plan is shot to hell, because he finds himself _missing_ the bastard. Plus, Niki seems to find it amusing and starts insulting him more often, and James finds himself _liking_ it.

Things are not going well for James.

Then, he tries to spend as much time around Niki as he can without seeming like a creepy stalker guy, and that shit backfires _fast_ , because that just makes him like Niki _more_.

So James is basically damned, screwed and fucked. Not necessarily in that order.

And that’s when James decides there is only one thing to do.

James Hunt is going to seduce Niki Lauda.

After all, it’s the only logical thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes to see Niki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I'm sorry, but since I'm not sure where this is going, I'm having difficulty with longer chapters. So, for now, there's gonna be real short chapters. Hopefully they'll longer, but I hope you enjoy them as they are!

Step one to seducing an Austrian rat is simple; get him to like you.

Maybe not so simple.

James knows that Niki will either be in a hotel or training at the garage. He’s not in the mood to go to the garage and risk seeing Niki wearing racing overalls, covered in motor oil, and scowling (who’s he kidding, he’s always in the mood to see that) plus he figures he’d have a better bet of getting to know Niki if he meets him in a neutral zone.

James goes down the hall, to where Niki’s room is. He puts an elbow on the door frame above him and leans against it. He knocks on the door.

It swings open and he looks up from under his eyelashes, trying out a smoldering grin. What he sees before him nearly stops his heart.

There stands Niki, wearing a tank top (why on earth does Niki even _own_ a tank top, was it just to torture him?) and holding a bowl of yogurt. He’s got a spoon in his mouth as he opens the door, and then he pulls it out.

“Hunt?” Niki asks, looking confused.

James savors the moment of Niki’s surprise. “Hello, Ratty.”

Niki eats another spoonful of yogurt. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to surprise you, Niki dear.” James bypasses Niki and walks into his hotel room.

“I don’t like surprises.” Niki says, closing the door.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” James chuckles. “But you’ll like this one.”

“I doubt that.” Niki sets his yogurt down and turns to look at James. “What’s the surprise?”

“Get dressed and I’ll show you.” James grinned.

“I am dressed.” Niki glared.

“Oh,” James paused, allowing his gaze to rake over Niki’s chest. “You’re wearing that.”

Niki huffed an angry breath. “Fine! I’ll put on a shirt.” He walked to the dresser, muttering in angry German under his breath.

“No, it’s fine.” James grumbled, walking out the door. “Just wear the tank top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
